My Heart is torn
by heartstar
Summary: The Twins are here okay...Now what??? plus Etinnte plays match maker please review
1. Truth

Disclamier: As if yall didn't know I own nothing here but the plot and I gain no money from this so pleasee dont sue me.  
  
  
  
A lone figure crouched in the darkness of the woods. She watched the little cottage intently. This was it do or die that was the motto of all the assaians. Her name is Belladonna leader of the assains guild in New Orleans, her targets. Remy and Marie(aka Rogue ) Lebeau. Her eyes narrowed at the very thought of their names. For all they had done to her and her family they desevered this. She went deeper in the shadows as she saw the door to the cottage swing open.  
  
Remy stepped out of the house and streched (very cat likeBelle noted) His shirtless torso revaled the musclar abs and chest of a master theif he was handsome his long auburn hair swept back into a ponytail.Belle found herself turning away as tears welded up in her eyes this was her Remy or had been but that was before the X-men before her. Belle turned back and looked at Remy his smile his eyes made her think of an angel. She shook her head to clear out those thoughts after all even angels fall from grace and that is what he had done when he chose to be with that skunk head. She countiued to stare she could do it now but no she would wait till Rogue emereged and make her beg for his life and he for hers then she would kill them both.  
  
Remy stood on the wrap around porach and stared out into oblivion it had been a year since Rogue had learned to control her powers they had been married a full six months an now in just a few months... His thoughts were interrupted as Rogue walked out on to the poarch and wrapped her arms around Remy's waist. "Hello hun ," she whispered in his ear as she lay a few short kiss on his neck. Remy turned to face her his finger traced the outline of her face. "So beautiful,"he thought she was his only weakness aside from his ego which was slowly fading each day. Remy gave her his trademark smile. "Hullo mon amore" he said as he place a soft kiss on her temple. He looked at her seroiusly for a moment and placed his hand down at her swollen stomach. "Are you alright chere" he said his voice full of concern. Rogue smiled at him serenley, Remy noted how this pregnancy had made Rogue look even more beatiful if that where possiable. Rogue playfully cuffed him on the shoulder. "I'm fine Remy I mean women been havin babies well before our time." Remy frowned "tha maybee petite but nobody had Remy's baby 'fore." 


	2. Relelzations

They stood there for several moments as if the world their mutants nothing mattered. A chill wind blew and Rogue shivered Remy ushered her back in the house. The look on Remy's face was priceless to think he use to do nothin but chase skirts smoke cigs and showoff.Well he still showed off but not as much claming that his southern belle had given him a reason to get up in the morning Rogue's emerald eyes looked at him so tenderly his heart melted. A sudden bump from Rogue's stomach cause Remy to jump. Rogue placed her hand on his and whispered softly "It's okay that's just her movin'". Remy's smile much bigger the movment only made this more real. Rogue looked into his ruby on onix eyes. "An just what do you find so amusing Mr. Lebeau" Remy gave her his trade mark grin "Nothin just how are boy is gonna be feisty and stubborn like his mere" Rogue place her hands on her hips "Now Remy you don't know its gonna be a boy", "An chere yo don know its gonna be a girl non." Rogue groaned not this again they had went over it about a thousand times already. Beast had done an ultrasound only a week ago sadly he could give them no conclusion the baby had positioned its self so you could not tell either way. So while Rogue picked out frilly little dresses with Jean, Storm and Jubilee. Gambit shopped for sports outfits with Logan and Bobby.Remy pulled Rogue into another embrace . "It's okay chere Remy love his baby no matter what." Rogue had tears in her eyes "Do ya have any regrets Remy?" Remy shook his head "Non not one except that this shoulda happen a lot sooner." Rogue and Remy were about to kiss when the phone rang. Remy answered it an after a breif discussion hung up the phone. He walked over to Rogue and looked at her. "Dat was STormy she say they got a mission an need me to go on it. Rogue hjad been outta duty for two months it saddened her when Remy had to go she worried about him constantly. "Don' worry chere I be back by supper time. Remy quickly put on his unjform kissed Rogue lightly on the lips . She held him tight begging him to be careful. "Remy smiled an winked "Don' worry none mon coeur I be back soon." He ran out the door an in to the forset they lived less than a mile from the mansion just beyond the wood. SO it was no problem getting there or back. **************************************************************************** ****** In the woods as Gambit left Belladonna sat there "Non" she said to her self this cannot be. Though she was a trained killer taking the life of an innocent was far beyond her capicity she closed her eyes an remember what Tante Matte had said before she left. "Don' you be doin nothin stupid girl Rogue not in a good way." Belle had not understood till now she cursed to herself the plan was perfect. Till now she watched as Rogue came back outside an sat on the porch swing legs streched out reading a book. Belle looked at her one good time her stomach was huge. This was not at all as she expected this would not be near as easy as planned she berated her self she was head of her guild she dispised this man and woman. But she also thought back to a time when she had spared her life she had shown mercy an apoligized for her actions. It truly was an accident. Belle shook her head she was goin soft she couldn't do that. But did she want to kill Rogue. She fought with her self for an hour she finally made a decision that was not common for a person of her stature or personality she silently moved out of the bushes and up to the little cottage. Towards Rogue 


	3. Shopping and Trouble

Again I own Nadda Nothing zippo okay  
  
Thanks to all the people who rewiewed Christy S Lucky 439 Neroutic Temptress and T I didn't know you all cared(gaBs a box of tissues) You like me ya really like me!! qkay reality check sorry ya'll I ahve ate 40 strawberry bon bon's and am about 36 hours behind on sleep so the next chapter may be well I let you decide so with out any more adue Chapter 3  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************** Storm paced in fron of the mansion, She had called Gambit about 30 mins ago he should be here by now. She looked over the grounds towards the woods and sighed. Gambit was like the brother she had never had. She loved him dearly and was honored when she got to perticapate in his wedding to Rogue who was like her sister, But she was even more thrilled when Rogue and Gambit had made her the God Mother to the baby to be. She smiled as she see saw Gambit running from the forset to the grounds.Stormy hugged her friend as he ran up to her. "You know cher," Gambit huffed, "Remy think next time he ride his Harley it be easier on 'im" Storm smiled to herself Remy had not changed he was still the handsome witty person she had met in New Orleans all that time ago. Remy coould not help but notice her smile. "So what ya call Gambit her for" he smiled. "Oh yes Well I was talking to Bobby and Logan and they had said your shopping had consisted mostly of sports jerseys and jeans. "Yeah so what's yer point Stormy." Storm looked at him with her sapphire eyes . "Well I thought that since it has been awhile since you and I have done anything that we could going shopping for my godchild." Remy groaned and put his head in his hands. "non he thought give me Sinster, Magneto a whole guild of assianans anythin but shopping wit an x-women especailly Storm." Storm looked at him questionaly. Gambit ran his hand through his auburn hair. "Remy don know Storm I mean if the X- men not need him today he really need to be getting back to Rogue." Storm raised her eyebrow she remembered her conversation with Rogue earlier that week she said that Remy had been starting to get on her nerves everytime she got a little sick Remy would send her to bed no house cleaning or cooking for her everytime she would pick up the broom or a pot Remy was brhind her making her stop and doing it her self. She also admitted to Storm that if she saw one more spice that she couldn't half way pronounce she was going to fly Remy back to Antartica and leave him again! Storm knew that it was just a pregnancy hormone thing but she also knew Rogue farily well. So she told her she would get remy out of her hair for at least a few hours. She also promised to talk to Jean and Hank about bring her some as Remy would say Bland food. Rogue was grateful. Storm looked at Remy who was already getting ready to walk back home, she grabbed his arm softly and smiled. "Rogue will be fine Rmey she needs a little time to her self for a few hours and I believe tha the baby still needs a few things besides I sure a present would make Rogue extra happy." Remy smiled defeated. He looked at the uniform in his hand. "well it be a good thing Remy had waited to change neh?" Storm pulled him to her car and the took of to the Salem Center Mall. *********************************************************************** Jean and Beast watched as the white convertable sped down the lane. "Whew," Beast said as he wiped a blue furry paw across his forehead. "I thought she would never convince the Ragin Cajun to go shopping with her.". Jean smiled as she flipped over a piece of frying chicken(Rogues favorite) Beast was at the counter mixing up some cake dough while Logan was chopping vegtables with his claws. "Gotta feel sorry for Gumbo" Logan said shaking with that evil smirk on his face. "After all when you girls go shopping it takes half of the mansion to unload the car ." Jean looked at him and shook the tongs his way threatingly.. Logan held his hands up in defeat and Beast smiled to him self. "So logan have you finshed the surpise for Rogue yet??" Logan looked at Jean yeah but I don't see the rush I mean she's got like what four months left till D-day" Jean looked at Logan with concern he had seen alot in his life was it possible that the thought of a babi scared him. She laghed to herself Yes Logan who faced Sentienails and all of the greatest villians on the planet and beyond was afraid of BABY DIAPERS! Beast Lauged and Jean looked up she most have projected that thought cause Logan had a scrowl across his face.'' Ain't afraid of babies red just don't see what the fuss is they eat they cry they pee they poop and sleep that's about it." "Oh Logan", Beast said still chuckling ,"but a baby also grows and changes so fast that it is hard for any one to keep up and besides they can surprise you." Logan frowned and retracted his claws . "Don't know bout all of that all I know is if Cajun Boy hurts Rogue at anytime with or with out the baby," "he will pay Logan style." Logan left the kitchen to smoke a cigar in the rec room his part of the dinner done. Jean and Hank stared at each other. Well Hank we had better hurry I want to she how Rogue is doing an no telling how long Storm can keep Remy busy.. *********************************************************************** Bella walked up to walk way she was amazed at the garden she saw. She l;ooked at the house it's self though not as big as anything in the Big easy It was nice just what she would expect Rogue would want but there was also a clear influnce of Remy to the house the trees and a little pond there was an extened roof and double windows that opened much like a doo just like his house with Jean-Luc she noted. She passed a huge bush of roses they smelled divine. She saw a small kitten cross her foot chasing a mouse. The ball of fluff made her smile alittle Remy had always struck her as a cat person. She watched as the kitten pounced the mouse and carried it's prize up a tree. Belle started what was she doing her their life seemed so perfect. She got her resolve back and walked to the door and knocked loudly. Rogue had cleaned the house some and was reading a book when she heard the knock. "Lord", she breathed as she put her mark in its place what now ? Maybe it was one of the X-Men they said they may stop by today.. She walked to the door and opened it wide "Hello.." she stopped short and gasped she didn't have much time for any thing as Belle pushed her in to her house.  
  
Dun dun dun yep I know another cliffhanger don't worry more soon if ya review that is come on ya know ya what to just click that little button don't make me beg 


	4. Surprize

Here we go Chapter Four an Your gonna have to trust me at the end don't worry and trust the author okay an ya know I own the plot only.  
  
Belle forced Rogue back into the house an slammed the door behind behind her. Rogue backed  
  
away in fear. Belle's face was stoic cold emotionless. She looked at Rogue's distened stomach .  
  
I sly smile crossed her face. "she sure was small enough 'fore this" she thought. She backed  
  
Rogue in a corner . Rogue X-woman Terroist heck wife of Remy Lebeau was more afraid then  
  
ever. Belle come sense the fear. Her assians instincts knew what to do. She grabbed Rogue  
  
briskly by the arm. "Ya don' good for yer self here" she hissed. "but you tink a baby be enough  
  
ta keep Remy tied down ya mistaked." Tears slid down Rogue face she wanted to fight wanted  
  
to run she stood fast for fear of hurting her baby. Belle knew she should have left she  
  
remebered her own pregnancy after another arranged marriage. She looked deep in to Rogues  
  
shimmering emerald eyes. She let go of her arm a reached for the pendant on her neck she  
  
broke it easily. The prize in her hand Her eyes narrowed she backed away slowly.  
  
An as soon as she came she was gone. Leaving the door swining wide open. Rogue collapsed  
  
to the floor sobbing ther was a pressure in her abdomen she tried to get up only tp find it hurt  
  
worse. SHe wanted to scream but all she could do was cry."Remy" she whispered as she shut  
  
her eyes.**  
  
Logan ,Jean and Hank were riding in the jeep towards Rogues's and Remy's house. They  
  
would have walked but the HAD to bring the surprise a crib logan had made from the trees at  
  
the mansion. They near the house and saw the door open the glass on the screen broken. "Oh  
  
my stars and garters," Beast said as the jeep sceeched to a halt. Jean and Hank jumped out of  
  
the jeep. Logan sniffed the air for any familar scents Sabertooth Sinister, all he got was the  
  
unfamilar scent of a woman his claws pooped out I don't care who they are if the hurt Rogue  
  
they are mine. Hank rushed to Rogue's side while Jean survyed the house for damage or  
  
possible clues. Nothing no psychic resadue nothing. She hurried over to Hank's side Rogue was  
  
unconicus probably from shock. Jean breathed a sigh of relief till hank looked at her worried.  
  
"Jean get Logan." he said flatly. "Hank" she questioned. "whoever was here did a good job of  
  
scaring our southernbelle. She is in labor we have to get her to the mansion." Jean stood  
  
horrified she backed away. Jean ran out the door an told logan to back the jeep in. They were  
  
soon speeding to the institute hoping it was not to late  
  
As Remy had predicted the cars where filled only leaving room for them to sit. Remy held a  
  
baquet of roses and a ring with an emerald. The rest was all the baby.Well execpt the Few  
  
packages that Storm had bought for Rogue. "So Remy was it so bad,"Besty ask playing a smile  
  
"Yes" he groaned. Besty slapped him playfully. "You know" Remy smiled I bet you spent most  
  
ya family fortune on lit' Remy's baby." Betsy smiled. "You know I'd do anything for the X-men  
  
besides I was using Warren's money." Storm and Remy Laughed as they saw Besty wave  
  
Warrens Credit card around. "Mon dieu !" Remy laughed I'm gonna have ta name Litl Remy  
  
Warren Worthington Lebeau.?" Betsey just laughed.. Come on lets get to the institute an get  
  
Jean she's been dieing to see Rogue. Remy jumped in the car and leaned back a bit. I hope my  
  
petite be okay.  
  
Logan sped towards the institute Rogue was not awake yet but lines of pain marred her beatiful  
  
face. Who ever done this is gonna pay big time. The Jeep pulled up to the gravel drive way  
  
Hank jump out of the Jeep and ran to ready the medlab. Logan gently lifted Rogue an Jean  
  
opened the door. Jubilee ran up "Hey you guys weren't gone long so how was R.." Jubilee  
  
went pale as Wolverine carried Rogue in the mansion and down the hall to the med lab.  
  
"Jean" She croaked out. Jean hugged her close "She'll be fine she's a fighter remember",  
  
Jean closed her eyes trying to convince herself this was true.  
  
In the med lab Hank had hook Rogue up to a special moniter that watched to see if the  
  
contractions were regular or erratic. As he feared they were 14mins apart. He Quickly  
  
pulled a syringe full of a hazy liquid he hoped would stop the impending birth. All he  
  
could do was wait and hope. He pulled a ultrasound machine around the bed. at least he  
  
could see the baby an make sure it was not harmed. He stared at the image all seemed  
  
okay. But the measurments were not adding up then he noticed something. "Oh my stars  
  
and Garters,"  
  
Remy felt the wind in his hair it was calming soothing in fact though he would not admit  
  
it to ANYONE this trip was actually kind of fun. Storm had convinced him to stop at the  
  
local icecream store to get Rogue a pint of Mint Chocalatoe Chip. The sky was blue an  
  
the sun was warm. Betsy had rode ahead of them they would be at the mansion soon.  
  
Betsey walk from the garage to the living room. She was all smiles yeah okay so she had  
  
spent about 400 on a little brat who would probably spit up poop or pee on her at least  
  
once in it's life time. Oh well she thought. she stopped to see Logan's Jeep in front of the  
  
mansion. She got that sudden feeling SOMETHING was wrong she hurried in the  
  
mansion to find Jubilee sobbing in Jean's arms. Bobby was sitting in rec room with out  
  
cartoons on the professor and Logan were talking in the study. Betsey ran and put her  
  
hand on Jean's shoulder. She looked up tear stains on her face. Jean was soon in her  
  
friends mind. "It's Rogue there was an accident. the baby" her thoughts were jumbled.She  
  
ran to the med lab throwing open the doors. She searched for Hank. looking in his eyes.  
  
he sat her down. "She is stablizung". Betsy looked on the hospital bed to Rogue. Hooked  
  
up to a machine It was making lines on a paper. Hank explained the whole situation to  
  
Betsy. Gasped and absorbed all the information. Logan, Professor X, and Jean came in to  
  
check on her progress. Hank told them everything labor had stopped but she had to be on  
  
complete bedrest from here on till the end. Xavier wasted no time making sure that they  
  
she and Remy had a room. If she was under attack then she would be staying at the  
  
mansion. Wolverine's ears picked up the sound of a car door. He bowed his head an  
  
walked out if Gumbo had to hear it might as well be from him. Rogue started to stir and  
  
call for Remy. . Hank grabbed Jean , Xavier and Betsy and should them the sonogram  
  
pictures. Jean gasped Betsy covered her mouth and Xavier steepled his fingers to his  
  
lips. "Exactly" Hank stated.  
  
  
  
I could leave yall haning but im in a good mood so I'll finsh this up in here  
  
  
  
Storm put her hand on Gambit's arm she had not laughed like this with  
  
him in awhile. She had truly missed it. Storm looked up to see Logan standing at the door . She smiled an waved . Logan merely looked at Gambit. Storm instantly  
  
knew something was wrong and it was Rogue. Gambit ran up to Logan an actually gave  
  
him a hug. "Ah it be good to see ya mon ami," Logan simply stiffened. Remy smiled "I  
  
know what'll make ya happy Wolverine. What say you an me have a Quick Danger Room  
  
session eh ? Gambit be on top of the world now." Logan looked at Storm he turned from  
  
Gambit an pulled her aside by the arm gently. Remy heared something like Goddess  
  
followed what looked to be a tear on Logan's face. Logan walked in the mansion. Storm  
  
and Gambit stood there a moment. a tense silence between the finally Storm took in a  
  
deep breath. "Remy ,'' she looked in his sad eyes Goddess give me strength. "Remy  
  
there's been an accident.." Remy groaned that's what was wrong wit ole Logan must be  
  
bad if he not wanna use me as his punching bag. Gambit regained his compsure. "Who be  
  
it chere Do I need to go get Rogue.?" Storm felt tears prick her eyes. Goddess he had no  
  
idea. "Rogue is here already" she stated trying not to let her voice crack or tears fall but  
  
as she did so a gray rain cloud formed over the school an rain fell. "Let's go inside Remy  
  
." She grabbed Remy's arm but he stood fast. "Stormy what happened and who was  
  
hurt.," Storm let her tears flow now. "Oh Remy . it's it's Rog..." she didn't finsh the last  
  
part he was running down the hall to the med lab he ran past Logan, Jubilee, Xavier,  
  
Jean, and Betsy. He threw open the med lab door's an ran to the nearest bed. Rogue was  
  
there. Hooked to moniters, He heard what sounded like someone moving furntiure. He  
  
looked at Hank. That's the Babies moving or the heartbeats one. " Remy turned his face  
  
to Rogue an kissed her lightly on the lips he could taste the salt from the tears she had  
  
shed. "Chere don' it be all my fault. I shouldn' left.. I'm sorr," he was cut of by a finger to his  
  
lips. "Remy just hold me." Remy looked at Hank and put one hand on her head and another  
  
on her stomach he felt a small bump. Rogue looked so tired so fragile. She slowly went to sleep  
  
feeling safe in his arms. Hank put his hand on Remy's shoulder. I want to show you something.  
  
Remy moved reluctantly away from his wife. Hank showed him the 3d picture. "Remy tell me  
  
how long have you two been married ?" Remy looked down to his shoes "6 months," "Well  
  
that explains a lot then." "What ya mean Hank.?" I mean Rogue is 6 months pregnant instead  
  
of 5" "How a homme make that mistake?" "Well," started "I was getting the measurment  
  
worng look at the screen." Remy stared at the screen a big blob. "WHat is dat, '' Remy said  
  
staring at the picture. Hank hit a button an enhanced the picture. It came in clear view. Remy's  
  
eyes widen in dis belief . "That is your son, an the little one behind him would be your daughter."  
  
Remy felt the world moving he looked to Rogue an then to the screen again a huge smile  
  
played on his lips. As he watched the images in front of him.  
  
  
  
Yeah another chapter ya'll wanted it ya got it thanks to all who reviewed I will write more for ya all ;) SOON k. 


	5. Cookies and Shock

Ifirst I want to think my steady stream of fans ya'll mean so much to me This will be a long chapter I hope an NOW on with the SHOW!!!  
  
  
  
Belle walked in to her famlies huge chateau. It was dark an quite perfect at least no one would  
  
have any questions for her. She sat down in one of the large plush chairs in the main hall she  
  
pulled out the pendant she had ripped for Rogue's neck. It was plain yet elegant.A single  
  
emerald with diamond sets. The chain was easy to tell as 14 Kt. "Remy always had taste an  
  
class." she thought "till now any way" she stood to retire to bed she felt eyes on her looking at  
  
her with questions. "No need to worry Tante' Matte I didn't kill her just spooked her some is  
  
all.," The woman steeped from the shadows in to full veiw her eyes were soft motherly and  
  
wise. "So did ya get ta tell Remy 'bout your little problem? " Belle's eyes flared angrly. "Non an  
  
I don' know if I'm goning to so what if both guilds are at war again it aint nothin I have'nt see  
  
fore." Tante Matte put her hand on her shoulder an sighed softly. :"Your tired Belle ya ned  
  
some sleep." Belle patted her hand softly and climbed the massive stair case to her room and  
  
shut the door. "Tante Matte watched the whole time. "Well chilie you may not hav been able to  
  
tell im but he need to know. 'sides," she have smile as she climbed the stairs Maybe dis  
  
stopped the war again for awhile." She reached the room close to Belle's and walked in she  
  
walked to the bed of Etinete Julien Le Beau Bordeux. Tante sighed heavily. She told Belle to  
  
tell him when he was born four years ago. Bell simply told her she would wait for the right time.  
  
"But the time never came did it petite." she whiapered as she stroked the boy's unruly auburn  
  
hair. She smiled an remembered a time when his daddy was that innocent, she smiled thinking of  
  
how even a 10 Remy was anything but innocent. . Tante Matte picked up young Etinete and  
  
walked from the house one of many he had known in his short life. Theives wanted him for  
  
Remy's Blood. The assians wanted 'im for Belle' If the marriage was bad the child was worse.  
  
Tante went to the airport an bought 2 tickets to New York. She was unaware she had been  
  
watched even as she borded the plane. "Dat's right take 'im to see his pere. Show 'im he's a  
  
Lebeau." The lone figure walked through the airport smilin, finally his wayward son would  
  
know the truth.  
  
  
  
At the mansion Rogue lay in the king sized bed. Since the attack she and Remy had decided to  
  
stay at the mansion. However it was Beast an Remy that had decided in bed rest for the rest of  
  
the pregnancy. Remy brought her food to her she had not left that room in almost a month well  
  
she thought just a little bit longer . She laughed at her most recent attempt to escape she had tried to  
  
leave her room only to find Logan standing Guard at her door. She had sighed reluctantly.  
  
turned and jumped back in to bed. . She sat down and started to read . Since there was not  
  
much else to do. She snuggled down in the comfoter and started to fell a little sleppy. She tired  
  
to get comfortable but her bulging abdomen refused to let her. A lite tap on the door an she sat  
  
up slightly. "Come on in sugah!" she said sweetly. Jean opened the door a crack. Remy and  
  
Strom, Cyclops and Warren had went on a mission. Jean came over to the bed a\nd sat lightly  
  
on it . Rogue just had that glow about her that only a preganant woman or a child on Chirstmas  
  
can have. Jean brought her some dinner . She had also brought hers with her she did'nt want  
  
Rogue to eat all alone."So how are you Rogue? " Jean asked. Rogue smiled lightly "AH am  
  
fine Jean noneed in woorin yourself sick over little me " Jean gave rogue her food an sat herself  
  
down on a chair in the room. "Xavier contacted me this morning the other are on there way  
  
back they should be here in an hour or so." Rogue smiled the last two days had been lonely  
  
withour Remy in the bed even if he did complain that his children were gonna be all star ball  
  
players. The whole mansion had been in an up roar since the annouce meant of twins a month  
  
ago. Jean started to say more when she heard the door bell ring since it was only her Rogue  
  
hank an Jubilee she figured she had better get it. She ran from Rogues room to the door she  
  
looked out of the peep hole an saw a middle aged black woman an a little boy. She opened the  
  
door an amiled deeply. "Can I help you?" The little boy seemed afraid an she was grateful  
  
Beast had not answered the door. The black lady cleared her thorat. "I wanna speak to Remy  
  
Lebeau please mame" Jean looked at her funny "He isn't here right now but he should be in an  
  
hour. would you care to come in?" The woman smiled an accept her an the boy where  
  
escorted to the rec room." Jean sat down an looked at the boy. Other than hjs violet eyes he  
  
was the spittin image of Gambit Jean had to wonder. Realizing she most be rude she smiled at  
  
them. Looking at the boy she asked if he would like a cookie and some milk. The boy smiled  
  
broadly an looked the the other woman for approval. She nooded as Jean led him to the  
  
kitchen. the boy sat on a chair an waited for his treats. Jean was curious his mental shields were  
  
really high an un readable so she decide to ask. "What is your name?" The boy smiled an  
  
attempted to talk but it his mouth was full of cookie "emfhd dsad lebe" Jean raised here  
  
eyebrow ."What did you say sweetie." He swallowed the cookie and smiled. "I said my name is  
  
Etinne Bordeux Lebeau". Jean felt as if the world had begun to spin out of control.. She put the  
  
cookies on the cabinet and looked at the boy. His auburn hair hung in his eyes through the  
  
strands she could see the violet eyes his body was lean but muscled. this had to be Gambit's  
  
son now the question on her mind was how and who.  
  
OK to every one who has read my story I am SOOOOOOO sorry I have been having ssome trouble with the chapter and some personal problems. alos i am starting to get a little writters block so any suggetion as to what ya'll would like to see is welcome again i am sorry for the delay an hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. Other than that I am happy you all like it so far just keep the reviews coming you are all great. 


	6. After the shock

Jean steadied her self on the counter her mind realed she shook her head this can not be happening this had to be a dream. She closed her eyes and opened them again only to be met by those round violet eyes. : Etinnte looked at her an smiled. "Oh," Jean thought he "even has Gambits grin." The old lady came into the kitchen. "Dere be anythin wrong here." The boy beamed "Non Tante Matte everythin be fine an dese be some oh the bes cookies i ever ate." he said as he popped another bite in his mouth. He looked at Jean "c'n I watch some cartoons please.," Jean nodded as he ran to the rec room again. Tante Matte looked in to Jean's face she saw what she was thinking. "He be Remy's boy alright. Remy's an Belles be exact.." She thought a mintue "what will Gambit say, why is he here and What on earth will Rogue's reaction be?" Tante Matte smiled an put her hand on her shoulder. "De reason I brought im here cause the guild at war over de poor boy thieves want him assians want im dat be not way f'r a boy to grow up." Jean looked in the rec room the boy did seem nervous , he kept looking at the door as if to see if any one was going to break it down. Jean felt tears in her eyes. No that was not a childhood for any one then she though of Gambit an how it had done him. She was lost in thought when she heard Bobby yell out. "Whoa okay who let the X-babies in the mansion," he yelled looking around the room as if he were gonig to be tackled. Etinnte look up at Iceman in his iced up form an screamed. He got up an started running. He had almost gotten to the Kitchen when he ran into Beast an Wolverine. He screamed louder an ran up the stairs past Storm an Bishop ran into the closest room he could find an slammed the door. He panted an slid down the door. Tears almost came to his eyes but he pushed them back what would his momma say if she had saw him. Atear did fall now "she'd say to stop that crying before she gave him something to cry about." he ran his hand over his eyes. Then he heard somethin he jerked his head up an looked around the room. It looked like his granpa Lebeau's place he looked an saw a beautiful lady in the bed. She was asleep an he crept up to get a better look. Rogue started to stir she had went to sleep shortly after Jean had left she looked at the clock that was teo hours ago. SHe looked around the room an saw the untouched food. SHe looked towards the door an saw a pair of violet eyes staring intently ay her. She started to jump the eyes reminded her of Belle but know she had blonde hair her vistor had auburn hair. Etinnte looked at her intently then smiled he lifted her hand an kissed it . "Bonjour Madmeselle ," he said. Rogue sat all the way up. Her vistor was a little boy unruly auburn hair fell in his eyes he had violet eyes he was thin but looked muscled. Just like....... Rogues eyes widen "No way" she thought. SHe got out of bed an stood up. Etinnte looked at her he almost ran again but she gently put her hand on his. "No sugah," she said softly realizing how scared he must of been. "I want to talk to ya a mintue. He sat on the bed while she sat in a comfy chair. To tell the truth she was tired of bed . Etinnte looked at her with doe eyes. Rogue looked an smiled "so tell me about youself."  
  
Tante Matte finshed her story with help from Jean to all the X-men asembled. A few gasps, a near faint Gambit and a SHinck later. "Merde" Gambit finally said. Tante Matte looked at him an shook her head "If i had known before now that you didn' know i would have come sooner;. I am so sorry chile." Gambit rubbed his head a mintue. "Ok", said Wolverine "Lemmee get this striaght, Gumbo's crasy ex came to tell Gumbo he had a foru year old son saw Roguey was pregnant had a tissy threaten Rogue never told 'im went back to the Big Easy with all the choas there 'bout this kid and you felt it was time Gambit knew so ya hopped a plane here got here, we were on a mission an Jean answered, we got back scared the kid senseless an now we got a loose kid running around in the mansion is that about it." "Yes " Jean answered Wolverine looked at Gambit the to the others. "I'm gonna get a beer" he said as he walked int he kitchen. Gambit shook his head "We gotta find him, if he be my son than he could be in a heap o trouble." They were ready to split in to search Groups when Gambit looked up the stairs an saw Rogue coming down. "Great" he thought "Just perfect" Gambit was ready to get Rogue an take her to the room when he saw the small boy behind her. The whole mansion gasped as they got on the ground floor. Etinnte looked about they all looked friendly then he saw Beast an ducked behind Rogue. she got on his level a said something onle he could hear. He swallowed hard an went to Beast suddenly he hugged him a grinned fairly big. "Your right" he yelled back at Rogue "he is like a big teddy bear." The whole room laughed an Beast blushed. Then Wolverine enteered the room with an apple on his claw. He did not notice little Etinnte he went straight to Rogue. "What are you doing out of bed skunk head.," Etinnte got mad ran over an kicked Wolverine in the leg he turned around claws extened to see who it was. He looked down an saw the kid he looked so mad not cocky like he had expected hey this was Gumbo's kid. Etinnte looked at him an balled his fist. "You leave ma chere alone," Wolverine let out a snicker thought he would deny it later. "You got spunck kid," he said "Must take after his mother ," he gruffed at Gambit. Professor X came forward. He looked at the boy who stood protectively in front of Rogue. "so like his Father" he thought then smiled. "he looked from Matte to Etinnte. "You are both welcome to stay here if you want to." Tante smiled an shook her head. "Non I must be gettin back. on the other hand you Etinnte must make your own choice like we discussed on the plane.," Etinnte's brow furrowed with worry yes he was brave, but to be all alone with out his tante he was no so sure. He shook his head no he had to stay he had a brother an sister who neede him with this group. He nodded finally with his decision. "I be staying here I gotta protect my siblinms," he stuttered at the last part. Tante smiled as Etinnte looked towards Gambit. Remy had a large lump in his thorat since he saw his son. At first he was gonna run a blood test but after he saw him he had no doubts. He looked at Rogue as etinnte stood in front of her. Etinnte walked to Gambit an looked up. "You be my real pere?" Remy nodded "Dat be me.," Etinnte looked down at his shoes for a moment. He looked as if he were having an arguement with himself. Finnally he walked to the professor. "It be ok if I stay here me self?" Xavier smiled " if that is what you wish." Etinntee's smile got bigger. He looked at Tante Matte "Dont' worry non Tante I be as good as you teached me." his smile the carbon copy of Remy's. The lady smiled. "Do you need a ride to the airport?'' Remy offered. Tante shook her head "non I gotta way 'sides you have some catching up to do. She kissed the young boy on the head an dissappered out the door. Etinnte face fell now he was here What was to come. 


	7. Revlations an dreams

A few days had past an Etinnte was starting to get use to the mansion.  
  
He was quite the ladies man. Much like his father. He helped Storm  
  
with her garden, He help Jean cook, He played a few pranks with  
  
Jubilee, and of course he help out with Rogue. He even told stories  
  
to the babies, everyone even the professor marveled at the boys  
  
imagination. He slept in a room ajacent to Rogue an Gambit's.  
  
Every night he would run through the house kissing all of it's  
  
residents.(Yes even Wolverine.)Goodnight. He was happier than he  
  
ever was in New Orleans. He got to play in the yard an Everyone  
  
liked him. Not like at home he was almost always kept in the house  
  
For fear he would be taken to the thieves guild. None of the Assians  
  
had ever shown him kindness. In fact he remebered one time he was  
  
whipped for not fighting with one of his cousins. He was kind of sad  
  
at first beining the only kid in the house, but that was before he had  
  
actually hung out with Bobby an did pranks with Jubilee. He did  
  
wonder about Tante Matte an how she was gonna handle his  
  
momma, But she had told him not to worry 'bout a thing. Still he did  
  
but it also felt like everything would be alright.  
  
  
  
Back in New Orleans Tante Matte slowly walked to her house in the  
  
garden district.The air smelled of an impending rainstorm an the  
  
humidy comferem it. The streets were quite to quite. She looked  
  
around she saw no theives in the shadowes nor assiasains. She  
  
stopped an turned to Jean Lucs house she froze as she was smoke  
  
rising in the distance. She then turned towards Belle's house and saw  
  
the same putrid smoke. She didn't think as she ran towards the guild  
  
what had happened she wondered an more importantly was anyone  
  
alive. She ran till she reached Belle's house it was engulfed in flames.  
  
She saw a few people on the lawn an ran to assit them. She saw no  
  
sign of Belle. She ran to a near by male. He choked out that a dark  
  
haired woman had came to seek the assitance of the guild an the next  
  
thing they knew the house was on fire. Tante froze she sucked in a  
  
breath of air an asked "Where be Belle?" The man's voice choked an  
  
he looked in to her eyes. "Belle was in the house when the roof she  
  
fell'' Tante hung her head she was to strong to cry but dark clouds  
  
from the heavens soon poured a harsh rains that echoed what she her  
  
self felt.  
  
  
  
The mansion echoed with the screams. Etinnnte had a nightmare and  
  
was now screaming at the top of his little lungs and sobbing  
  
uncontroably. Gambit was the first in the room followed by Rogue  
  
who held the child an stroked his hair murming soft little things that  
  
made things alright. Logan burst into the room followed by over half  
  
the mansion. The Professor came to the boy who held on to Rogue  
  
for all he was worth. The Professor along with Rogue, Logan, Storm  
  
Gambit an Jean had pieced togather the boy's nightmare. After  
  
assuring him all was well the X-men went back to their rooms.  
  
Etittne looked at Rogue and Gambit an begged to sleep in their bed.  
  
At first Gambit thought of objecting till Rogue shopt him the look  
  
then he knew he had lost before it had started. He climbed in to bed  
  
right between the two an quickly snugged up to Rogue he took  
  
delight in feeling his sibilings kick at him.While Remy had to delight  
  
in small icy feet on his stomach. "Merde" he thought dis gonna be one  
  
long night.  
  
  
  
The sun had crept in the window an Remy woke up with a horrible  
  
pain in his neck an a forty pound weight on his chest he woke up  
  
groggily to see his son sprawled out all over the bed. The majority  
  
was actually on him while he at some angle was almost in the floor.  
  
He moved trying not to wake his boy up. He failed. Etinttne slept like  
  
him also light. His eyes flew open an he was ready to fight. Though  
  
uncertain who or what . Remy looked at him sadly they had already  
  
started training his boy to be a killer. Had it not been for Tante Matte  
  
the boy would have had no childhood.Etinttne soon realized where he  
  
was an sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes. "Why we up papa." he  
  
asked his voice thick with sleep. Remy smiled an lifted him up on to  
  
his shoulders. "Cause ma petite fil we gott go get or chere's  
  
breakfast,". Etinttne hugged his dad tightly an Remy had to smile.  
  
He was such sweet a kid.They went down stairs an in to the  
  
kitchen. A full breakfast was a ready to be served. Remy sat  
  
Etintte down and filled his plate with bacon an eggs an biscuit. He  
  
also had a bowl of cereal, a glass of milk an juice. Remy got a  
  
piece of toast an a few pieces of hot sausage. Jean smiled up at  
  
them. The ther X-men ate quickly. Bobby had iced Jubillee's juice  
  
an she proceeded to paf him under the table. Wolverine looked up  
  
from his coffee an paper. Etintte looked at him an grinned. He  
  
looked at his daddy an asked if they could take Rogue her breakfast  
  
now. Remy put her favorite things on a plate an Etintte walked  
  
with the plate carfully up stairs. Remy was following when the  
  
phone happened to rinh since he was closer to the phone an the  
  
others were eating he answered. " 'allo Xavier's School." A boken  
  
voice was on the other line. "Remy, the guilds be gone." Remy'  
  
went numb as the voice told all the horrific details. Of the  
  
mysterious black haried woman, an how what was left of the  
  
assasians had burned down the theifs house thinking they were at  
  
fault. Remy sat back against the wall his mind was reeling. He  
  
asked if he neede to come home the other person told him it would  
  
be alright that they felt he needed to know. He was told what was  
  
left of the guilds had scattered and when to join with other guilds.  
  
He thinked the person an hung up the phone. Jean came around the  
  
corner an saw Remy. She hurried to him. "Are you okay Remy,"  
  
He looked at her a tear had started to form in his eyes. "Dey gone  
  
chere the guilds be gone." Jean tried to soothe him but his eyes  
  
traveled from her to the door that Rogue was in. Jean followed his  
  
gaze then froze remebering the dream Etintte had last night. Her  
  
thoughts echoed one of Gambit's "He knew."  
  
  
  
Thank you all for the review this chapter is kinda sad but the next one the time has come.. Stay tuned for the birth Of Gambit's and Rogue's baby!! 


	8. Here they are

It had been a few weeks since the incadent with the guilds Gambit  
  
thought it best not to tell Etinnte or Rogue an acted as if nothing  
  
was wrong. Jean had approached the Professor with the problem an  
  
he merely brushed it off as a fluke. Jean insitted it was an wanted  
  
Hank to run some tests. The Professor reminded her that Etinnte  
  
had been under a lot of stress and maybe that had something to do  
  
with it. Jean was still not convinced but left it as it was till the next  
  
time any way. Rogue was really pregnant now. Her once slim figure  
  
had ballooned she had not seen her feet since she could rember an  
  
the only reminder that they were there was the fact that they hurt.  
  
Little Etinnte was a saint he would rub her feet an talk to his  
  
siblings. He helped his daddy get her meals an when Gambit had a  
  
misson(It was very rare) Etinnte filled the void with his company  
  
talking about the normal four year old things dirt, cookies, buggers,  
  
bugs, an popular cartoon shows. Rogue found it all very sweet an  
  
loved the boy like her own son. The day he curled up at her side an  
  
called her momma made her burst in to tears. She knew she would  
  
do any thing for this boy as she would her own.  
  
One morning Rogue got up. She was feeling very restless. She saw  
  
Gambit fast asleep. She crept into Etinnte's little room an he was  
  
alseep also. She smiled to her self they even slept the same way.  
  
She slowly crept out of the room. She was very careful cause both  
  
Gambit an Etinnte were very light sleepers. She crept down the  
  
staris in to the kitchen. She thought maybe she was hungry she had  
  
not eaten much the night before an went to make her a sandwhich.  
  
She was ready to open the fridge when she saw a small spot on the  
  
floor. She started to scrub it before she had known it she had the  
  
kitchen spotless. She moved to the rec room an did the same thing.  
  
Soon it was almost 5 am she got up to go back to bed before she  
  
was missed when a sharp pain caught her in the side. She went to  
  
her knees tears almost in her eyes. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
Etinnte thrashed in his bed he felt awful he hurt bad. He jumped  
  
out of the bed an looked around. Then he thought Mommy! he ran  
  
to there part of the room an saw her side of the bed was empty. He  
  
ran an shook his dad. Gambit jumped out of bed an saw his son's  
  
face all tears streaking down his face. Remy rubbed his eyes an  
  
looked at his son an smiled. "You have another bad dream petite?"  
  
Etinnte shook his head violently an Remy got concerned. "What's  
  
wrong?" Etinnte started to cry an babbled about Rogue an pain.  
  
Remy did not have to hear any more he ot out of the bed an  
  
grabbed his son. "Do you know where she be son." Etinnte shook  
  
his head an pulled his dad to the rec room. Remy saw Rogue there  
  
in the floor. There was a wet spot near where she lay an silent tears  
  
fell from her eyes. Etinnte ran over the mansion he beat on doors  
  
waking up Beast, Jean, Cyclops, Storm, Warren, Besty, Bobby,  
  
Jubilee an the professor. They were all heading to the rec room  
  
when he approached the door to Logan's room. He was scared for a  
  
moment then vailently knocked on the door. Wolverine came if he  
  
looked bad in the day Etinnte thought he looked worst after the  
  
morning. "Whatta want kid," he growled. Etinnte sucked up all his  
  
courage an faced the Wolverine. He grabbed his hand an started  
  
pulling him. Wolverine protested till he got a whiff of blood.  
  
Rogue he thought he broke in to a fun while Etinnte followed.  
  
They both got to the rec room just as Hank was moving here to the  
  
infirmary. Wolverine looked at the kid who was deep in tears. "Hey  
  
it will be alright." he said as he picked him up. He started sobbing  
  
in to Wolverines shirt. Wolverine found himself holding an  
  
sootheing the child. This is for Rogue he told him self. No this is  
  
for Gambit. The front of his shirt was very wet. No he smiled to  
  
himself this is for a brillant kid who aint afraid of nothing not even  
  
how he feels. Wolverine looked at Etintte an put him down in the  
  
floor. "What do ya say we gp an make every one some  
  
breakfast?'' Etintte looked at the floor an shook his head.  
  
Wolverine looked into his tear brimmed eyes. Etinntte looked  
  
right at Logan. "Is my mommy gonna die?" Logan's eyes went soft  
  
the thoughts of Rogue dieing made him upset. "Now why would ya  
  
think that?" Etintte rubbed his hand across his eyes an looked at  
  
him. "Cause my real mommie died," Logan looked at him with a  
  
deep concern he had heard from Jean an the Professor about the  
  
guilds but they had all swore not to tell Rogue or Etintte at least not  
  
yet. "How did you know kid?" Logan asked ready to gut the  
  
person who had told him. "I saw it." came his reply in a small  
  
voice. "Logan was confused," You saw it?" Etintte shovlled his  
  
feet. "Yes, an I saw had sad daddy was losing his pere an cousins, I  
  
lost my real mom, but Rogue is so much sweeter so I call her  
  
mommy now. Logan smiled an pulled the kid in closer he looked  
  
right in the kids viloet eyes. "No Rogue aint gonna die. She is the  
  
strongest person I know. " he thought for a mintue an took the boy  
  
to the kitchen. an sat him down on the stool. "How about I go  
  
check on yer mommy an tell ya what I find." Etnnite shook his  
  
head excitedly as Wolverine left. He started thinking of things.,of  
  
his life at the mansion of his daddy of all the X-men,he thought of  
  
his granpa Jean-Luc and of how he use to climb the wall of the old  
  
house to vist him,an tell him stories of his dad the brave X-man  
  
Gambit. Mostly he thought of Rogue an his brother an sister. He  
  
sighed heavily an picked an apple from the bowl on the counter. As  
  
he bit in he saw Storm and Logan turn the corner an come in. He  
  
felt a lump in his thorat, Soon the other Xmen came in untill all  
  
were there except Rogue Gambit Beast an the professor. They all  
  
stared at him an he felt so small an helpless. He started to speak  
  
but it came out as a chirp. Storm put her hand on his shoulder an  
  
smiled. He was about to ask her something when he saw the  
  
Professor an his dad out of the corner of his eye. He turned around  
  
to see them both holding a small bundle in a blanket. He jumped  
  
off the stool he was on an ran to his dad. Remy lowered his arms so  
  
that Etinnte could see. Etinnte looked at the bundle in his dad's  
  
arms . He saw his little sister. Her facr a soft pink her hair was the  
  
same as his. He looked at her hands and counted five little fingers  
  
on each one. He smiled an looked up in his dad's eyes an smiled  
  
even more.. He looked at the professor an saw his baby brother his  
  
hair had little white wisps the rest was an auburn brown. His eyes  
  
were open an he saw a werid green on black eyes. He looked to his  
  
daddy and back to the professor. Remy's face fell a little he had  
  
remebered Etinnte's reaction when he first saw his eyes now he  
  
looked at his brother. Wolverine spoke "well looks like the boy got  
  
the worst of both worlds." EVeryone laughed softly but stopped  
  
when they saw Etinnte's little eyes burning with anger at them.  
  
Etinnte looked at the professor who smiled at him he knew Etinnte  
  
was not going to allow any one to hurt his little brother even if he  
  
was different. Storm smiled at him. "It seems Etinnte thinks that  
  
his brother got the best of both worlds. " Etinnte smiled at the  
  
weather witch an turned to his daddy. "How is mommy?" Remy's  
  
face turned to a smile. "She be fine son, she recovering." Etinnte  
  
smiled an took off down the hall he heard people behind him  
  
yelling but he didn't care he wanted to see his mommy. He ran in to  
  
Hank at the med lab he was outta breath. "Well look who it is."  
  
Etinnte saw the crowd of people behind him he looked up at Hank  
  
pleading. Hank smiled his toothy grin an let the boy pass, the  
  
doors quickly shut an he was in the med room. He looked aro78und  
  
an saw his mom on a comfy bed he suddenly got a little nervous  
  
he saw her smile an he smiled back he ran to her an hugged her.  
  
Rogue smiled an returned his embrace. Remy came in the room  
  
followed by the professor. Rogue took her son an the Professor left  
  
smiling. Remy leaned down an kissed Rogue on the forehead.  
  
Etinnte snuggled close. Wolverine passed the medbay window an  
  
saw the family. Though if any had seen or asked he would have  
  
denied it. He smiled as he walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well the babies are here an now for the rest of the story. Yes some of the theives did survive, Who is the mysterious black haired woman an did Belle survive the blast...tune in next time for all these answers plus so fluff moments and Wolverine changes a Diaper!!! Thank you all for reading 


	9. The Goddess and The Wolverine Babysittin...

It had been a week since the twins had been born an the mansion all bustle  
  
with activity. Rogue an Gambit had decided to sell there home an move  
  
back to the mansion. Gambit had protested about having no privacy an  
  
Rogue calmly reminded him that aleast they would have alot of help with  
  
Etinnte, Irene, an Emil who lovinly had peed on his dad in the last four diaper  
  
changes and smiled each time. The X-men had prepared four rooms for the  
  
whole family. One was the nursery which was closest to Rogue an Remy.  
  
Then there was the play room which whould be one of the twins rooms later  
  
on. An finally there was Etinnte's room, Which Storm an Jean had decorated  
  
in a pastel blue with all the Xmen in a picture there were trees an flowers cars  
  
on wall resembled the savage land with great dinosaurs an tribes man. Etinnte  
  
was very pleased. His new bed looked like a lamborgini it was cherry red an  
  
the mattress was so comfy he had to bounce on it. It made every one happy  
  
to see the family would be staying an that they like there new enviroments. A  
  
few more weeks givinr Rogue time to re couperate an she an Gambit were  
  
ready to move their stuff in to the mansion. Every one was busy except for  
  
Jubilee who opted to watch Etinnte. Etinnte smiled wickely at her an ask to  
  
go to the mall. WHen she said she had no money Etintte deftly waved a  
  
whole wad of cash in front of her. Jubilee laughed at first she thought it was  
  
fake or play money when she grabbed a bill it was real 100 dollar bills ! She  
  
looked at Etinnte her eyes wide in shock. He smiled at her "Like pere Like  
  
fils." he said pulling her out the door. She got into her new car. Etinnte  
  
looked at her sweetly as they drove to the mall.  
The house was almost empty an Rogue left in tears. The last of the boxes  
  
was being packed by Remy while the other Xmen went to unpack what they  
  
had all ready done. Remy was putting tape on the box when he saw a  
  
shadow just past his line of site. He tensed an drew a card from his pocket.  
  
He jumped an pinned the figure to the floor. "You be gettin slow homme," he  
  
said as he raised off the floor. Emil smiled at his cousin "good to see you to  
  
cousin." Emil said as he rose of the floor an dusted himself off. Remy was  
  
near tears he thought that they had all died. Etinnte had tried to tell him but,  
  
he brushed it off as childish hope. Remy cleared his throat "Are ya da onl'...I  
  
mean Mercy an ma pere???" Emil smiled. "Dey be okay they send me tell dat  
  
dey be movin for now try an start the guilds over.." Remy sighed an looked  
  
in to Emil's eyes,"What bout' de assianias?" Emil looked to de ground an  
  
then to Remy, "Dey only be two of three I think." Your wife's mere hit dem  
  
somthin bout hurtin Marie. but dey think it was us an hit are house. Been a  
  
big mess since Tante brought Etinnte here. He be a special chilie. He got  
  
powers young an." Remy glanced at Emil an Shuffled his feet. So Etinnte  
  
was a mutant like him like de rest of de X-men. " He got any other powers  
  
sides dat dream stuff. "Oh he got more we got a tape here you view it.It was  
  
a session wit de assianias. You see what dey did what he can do." He  
  
handed a tape to Remy then reached in to his inner coat pocket an pulled out  
  
a small pendant."An dis I believe be your Rogue's. Remy felt the cool metal  
  
in his palm. He wished to say more but Emil had vanished. He smirked as he  
  
lifted the box he turned to face Cycolps. Cyclops took the box an walked to  
  
the Jeep. Remy turned an took one last look he saw a letter on the ground he  
  
picked it up an put it in his pocket. He sighed as he walked out of the hosue  
  
for the last time. Emil smiled as he crept into the shadows an faded away.  
  
When the team got back to the mansion they were surprised to see Etinnte an  
  
Jubilee in the rec room with numerous packages. Etintte smirked as they all  
  
filed in the room. "I thought dat de babies needed some things. Den I got  
  
everybody else somethin after. They were surpised to see more baby clothes  
  
an diapers. a few soft baby toys an some wipes. He then gave each X-man  
  
there gift. He had gotten Jubilee a retro outfit. Hank a new microscope an a  
  
few books. He got all the X-women a beatiful evening Gown. He had bought  
  
his dad some black jeans an a nice shirt. Scott got a cardigan THe professor  
  
got a few Books an a glass chess set. The got Bobby some gags at the joke  
  
shop. They all looked at him strangely. "What you don' like em he said a little  
  
sad. The girls all rushed up to him an smiled. He felt better an was tired He  
  
tolds them dat he an Jubille had eaten already an dinner was on the table. He  
  
kissed them all goodnight an ran to his room he still had one package to give  
  
but he would wait till later. He smirked as he thought of Wolverines face as  
  
he opened it.  
  
All the X-men exchanged glances then all looked at Jubilee who was sitting  
  
on the loveseat. She looked at them an shook her head werily. "don't ask I  
  
haven't a clue." she said as she looked at them dumfounded The X-men  
  
walked in to the kitchen there was no food there they walked into the dining  
  
room, still no food but they found some envolpes on it. Professor X picked  
  
them up an looked at them thourghly. He gave one to Jean an Scott, One was  
  
addressed to Bobby an Jubilee, one to Hank an Celica, one to Warren an  
  
Betsy,one was for Kitty an Kurt, There were two more in his hands one for  
  
him an Lilandra who stragely had come to visit. An the final one had little  
  
hearts on it to momma an mon pere. They all looked surprised as they  
  
opened the enevolopes. Scott an Jean had tickets to an Opera and  
  
Reservations to one of the best Italian restutrant in New York It was the same  
  
for Warren an Betsy. Bobby an Jubliee had tickets to the Comedy Club  
  
dinner included. Hank, Cecila, Professor Xavier an Lilandra all had tickets to  
  
a seminar on complex human mutant relations. Finally his mom an dad's were  
  
to a famous french resturant and a movie. All eyes moved to Logan an  
  
Storm. They had an enevolpe but their plans where dated for the next day.  
  
Remy smirked. "look like mon fil wanna have Storm an Logan babysit."  
  
Rogue shook her head "Nah surgah that would n't be right I'll cancel the  
  
reservations annn." SHe was cut off as Storm held up her hand. "Now  
  
Rogue I am sure Logan an I can handle things here an we have all worked so  
  
hard the past few days i feel everyone needs a break. Logan an I will take  
  
ours tommorrow now you all go on an Get ready." she was shoo ing them all  
  
to their rooms to change. Storm looked up at the staircase. Now she only  
  
had convince Logan.  
  
"NO," he stated firmly as Storm came to his room. "but Logan" they all  
  
need this an you've got tickets for something tommorrow. Logan growled  
  
low "I don't care if it ia a one on one rumble with Creed I aint babysittin."  
  
Storm looked at him an sighed "well my friend if you won't help then I'll do it  
  
my self." She started to leave Logans Room when he caught her arm.  
  
"Alright RO' I'll help but it aint cause of Gambit ," Ororo smiled an kissed  
  
him on the cheek. As she ran to tell everyone the plans were a go she did not  
  
notice the slight blush on Logans cheek. Nor did she notice the slight smirk  
  
of her godson as he ran by his room.  
  
All the X-men were off to there planned dates Storm had to practically push  
  
Rogue out the door as she kept running the list of the children's feedings an  
  
such. Once They had all gone Storm an Logan sat on the couch in the Rec  
  
room an started to watch TV. The grand father clock chiumed 8 an as if on  
  
cue the twins both started crying. Logan groaned as he an Storm ran to the  
  
babies room. Logan took on sniff an pushed the girl to Storm. An the boy  
  
was wet. "God Rogue and Gambit got the on a diaper schuled too he said ."  
  
As he started to change the boy. Storm looked over an Started to yell a  
  
warning an Logan but was too late as the baby peeed all over his shirt. Logan  
  
growled an looked down at him, his eyes played like Gambits an Logan  
  
thought of wringing the Cajuns neck. The girl had taken a few ounces of  
  
bottle an went back to sleep. Young Luc was screaming his little head off an  
  
poor Logan's head felt like it was gonna split. Storm took the baby after  
  
Irene was a sleep an told Logan to change shirts. SInce Luc had both peed  
  
an spit up on him. Logan grumbled as he went to his room He threw his shirt  
  
to the corner an looked at the package on the bed. He sniffed it. It smelled of  
  
cookies an dirt. He smiled to himself. Etinnte the sweet kid he wasn't to sure  
  
Belle had not cheated of the ol Cajun his son was so sweet. Just the type of  
  
kid he would want..He shook his head him an kids??? No way not him not  
  
the Wolverine. Now maybe with Storm.. "No" he thought snap out of it he  
  
threw the shirt on an ran back down stairs. Etinnte crawled out from under  
  
neath the bed and sighed "Now dat was close." He tip toed out of the room  
  
an to the staris quietly he went down the banister. He crept in to the rec room  
  
an flipped a sappy movie in "Now stage 2" he said. creeping into the  
  
shadows as he heard Logan an Storm return.  
I am so sorry peoples I have taken forever to put this chappry up but I have been in the hospital twice an school is murder to my fun life any way I hope the chapter was worth it R/R an let me know okay peoples...LATERS 


End file.
